


Downpour

by IcdKoffie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chie and Yukiko don't mind being in the pouring rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in months, so here's a "wet" Chie/Yukiko fic for the holidays ( I guess it should be a snow fic LOL).

Downpour

Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain. Chie and Yukiko were under the covers on a stormy night, licking off the sweat on the other girls’ skin. The sky roared along with with Yukiko as Chie lapped her creamy center.

They didn’t plan to spend the night at Yukiko’s hotel like this. The town was gonna throw a festival, but it started to downpour so it got canceled. Yukiko’s hotel was the nearest place they could go, so they dashed there.

“That… was… close…” Yukiko stated after she slammed the front door.

“We finally… made it…” Chie was outta breath, bending over.

Yukiko walked up to her and poked her back. “I thought you were the athletic one.” she chuckled.

Chie stood upright and gave her best friend a playful push. “Oh, shut up!”

Yukiko’s mom giggled at the scene. “Hello, girls.”

The girls turned towards her and bowed.

“Hi, mom.”

“Hi, Mrs. Amagi!”

“Will you be staying over, Chie?” Mrs. Amagi asked. “You can if you want.”

Chie smiled. “Thanks! I”ll call my mom and tell her.”

Mrs. Amagi looked at her daughter. “Yukiko, show her to a vacant room.”

“Oh no, it’s ok.” Chie assured. “I’ll sleep with Yukiko if she doesn’t mind.”

Sleep with me? What did she mean by that?, Yukiko thought. “Um… sure. OK.” she nodded.

“Is something wrong?” asked Mrs. Amagi.

“We don’t have to sleep in the same room. It’s cool.” Chie said.

Yukiko jerked. “Huh? The same room? Uh, yeah, if that’s what you meant.”

Chie raised an eyebrow. “What did you think I meant?”

She looked surprised. “Nothing…”

“Are you sick, sweetie?” her mom asked. “You’re blushing.”

She felt her face; it was heating up. “Well, I do feel a little warm. We should go. I’m sorry.” she bowed. “Let’s go, Chie.” she walked towards her room.

Jeez, what’s her deal, Chie thought. “OK, coming.” she bowed and followed.

“Man, and I really wanted to go to that festival!” Yukiko wanted to forget about that incident.

Chie caught up with her. “Don’t sweat it! There’s another one coming up next month.” she swung her arm around her.

“True.”

When they got to Yukiko’s room, Yukiko fixed the futons and Chie started to remove her soaked clothes.

Yukiko’s face turned crimson and her jaw dropped. “What on Earth are you doing?”

“What does it look like? I’m taking off my clothes.” she pulled down her skirt. “You should do the same. You’ll catch a cold.”

Now she’s sounding just like Mom, she thought. “But I can’t do that with you here!”

“Huh?” she stepped out of her skirt. “We’re both girls. It shouldn’t matter.” she had on nothing but her bikini.

Her face turned even redder. “You’re… right.” she took off her clothes, leaving on nothing but her bikini.

It was Chie’s turn to blush now. “See? It’s nothing.”

“Right.”

Awkwardness lingered in the air. Should Yukiko bring up the whole “sleeping” thing? This was gonna be a long night if she didn’t.

“Chie?”

“Yeah?”

She looked away. “What did you mean by ‘sleeping with me’ ?”

“Hmm?”

She took a few steps towards her and repeated herself.

“This again? I meant sleeping in your room on different futons, like a sleepover.”

“I get it now. I’m sorry. I-”

“No, I should be the sorry one. Guess I wasn’t clear.”

“I guess.”

“Since we’re on this subject, you never answered my question. What did you think I meant by sleeping with you?”

Ouch, Chie just turned the tables on her. She thought that Chie wanted to sleep on the same futon as her, but she couldn’t say that. Her head was really in the gutter.

“Like I said, nothing.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“It’s good enough.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Oh, you’re just making a big deal outta-”

It thundered.

“Ahh!” Yukiko jumped towards Chie and clutched her shoulders.

Her body feels so good, Yukiko thought. Chie’s body was hard from her training, yet her skin was smooth.

“You’re scared of a little thunder?” Chie teased.

Yukiko let go. “No, I’m not!”

She poked her shoulder. “Yes, you are!”

“No!” she poked her back.

“Anyway, answer my question.”

 

“What question?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

She blushed, bit her lip, and averted her eyes.

Her eyes widened. “Whoa, you don’t mean…”

She looked at the ceiling.

“Did you really think that…”

She stared at her.

Instead of punching Yukiko square in the jaw like she feared, Chie laughed in her face.

“Hey, what’s so funny?” Yukiko demanded to know.

Chie laughed even louder.

“Hey!” she slapped her.

She rubbed her cheek. “Sorry…”

“It’s OK.”

“I had a feeling that you meant sex, but I didn’t wanna to say that in front of your mom.”

She stepped back.

“And now that we’re alone half-naked… well…”

Yukiko began to sweat and she could hear her heart beating. Did Chie want the same thing she did?

“What’re you saying, Chie?” she needed to hear the words come out of her mouth.

Chie moved close to her lips, wrapped her arms around her waist, and answered her question in the form of a kiss.

A lot of thoughts raced through Yukiko’s mind, but the only thing she was focused on were her bodily sensations. Her tongue glided in Chie’s mouth as her hands slid on her wet body. Chie couldn’t keep her hands to herself either; they were slipping in and out of Yukiko’s bra and panties.

Both girls were reluctant to part lips. Their need to touch and kiss was greater than their need to breathe.

Chie sipped on Yukiko’s lip before letting go. “Did that answer your question?”

She froze. “By a lot.”

Smirking, she wrestled Yukiko and pinned her down on her own futon like she did when they were children. Except, they weren’t about to play a children’s game.

“So, let’s start ‘sleeping’ together.” Chie said, still smirking.

Yukiko’s heart felt like it was trying to jump outta her chest. “Just one quick question.”

She sighed. “Yeah?”

“When you said, ‘I’ll sleep with Yukiko’, were you thinking about sex too?”

She looked like she was lost in a big store. “I guess. I don’t think about why I say things.”

“Well, thinking was never your forte.” she giggled.

“Ha ha, you’re funny.” Chie lipsmacked. “I have news for you, Miss Smarty Pants. I was thinking about doing this-” she pressed against her and stole her lips again.

Yukiko unhooked Chie’s bra. “Good thinking.”

Chie nodded and kissed her way down Yukiko’s collarbone, breasts and stomach.

She released a low moan every time Chie’s soft lips landed on her skin.

Stopping below her navel, Chie asked, “Want me to keep going?”

Her heart was racing, but Mom might check on them any minute. She didn’t wanna explain… _this_. “Yeah, but not here. Let’s go elsewhere.”

“Like where?”

“Outside.”

It thundered and Yukiko shivered.

“In this weather?”

“Do you have any better ideas? I don’t want Mom catching us.”

She got up. “Good point.”

Yukiko stood up as well. “OK, we’ll wear yukatas as if we’re going to the hot tub, then we’ll sneak out the backdoor.”

She nodded, and Yukiko got out the yukatas from her closet.

“What if your mom finds us making out outside?” Chie asked as they walked down the hallway.

“We’re going to the back. She won’t think to look for us there.” Yukiko answered. “We won’t be out there for long, anyway.”

“How long?”

“A few minutes.Then, we'll’’ take a bath, and I’ll tell Mom that we’re going to sleep. We’ll continue from there.”

 

“Why can’t we just take a bath now?”

“There are people in there.”

“Are you sure we won’t get caught out there?”

“You ask too many damn questions, Chie!”

“Says Miss Thinker.”

When they reached their destination, they untied their yukatas in haste and Chie got on top of Yukiko in the wet grass. Chie didn’t hesitate to taste Yukiko’s lips in the rain, as Yukiko wrapped her legs around Chie’s waist and trailed her hands across her back.

After sucking Yukiko’s lips dry, Chie took quick little sips on her upper body. Yukiko moaned and shivered, and begged for her to bring her lips a little lower.

Chie got on her knees and straddled her lover. “Can I…” she stared at Yukiko’s womanhood and stroked her clit. “ride your knee first?”

Cold chills soared through her body. “Y-yes…”

“After this.” she stopped testing her clit and allowed her fingers to dance on her sex, taking eloquent steps on her folds and slit.

“Ah, Chie…” Yukiko groaned.

As Chie was running the tip of her finger in and out of Yukiko’s slit, Yukiko closed her eyes to enjoy this moment to the fullest. The hot rain sank deep into her skin, and it made rapid splashes on her already soaked center.

Chie traced around her folds before she climbed on her knee. “Ready?”

Her damp, warm sex felt good on Yukiko’s knee. “Yes.”

And with that, Chie began humping on her best friend’s knee. It seemed it was gonna break. Normally, Yukiko would be bothered by Chie’s coarseness, but not tonight. When Chie dropped on her knee, sharp vibrations ripped through her. To help her lover release, Yukiko rubbed her knee on her clit.

“Oh, Yukiko…”

Thankfully, she wasn’t being her usual loud self. Her moans caused Yukiko’s clit to throb, so she soothed it with a finger.

Chie wasn’t able to climax, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to help her friend to. While Yukiko was rubbing her aching clit, Chie licked around it.

“Ah!” she jumped in surprise and removed her finger so Chie’s tongue could take all of her.

And that was exactly what it did. Her tongue didn’t miss a spot on Yukiko’s lips, clit, and slit. It sank deep, deep into her opening, swirling and wiggling around. Yukiko was struggling to breathe.

Lightning struck, but that didn’t scare Yukiko a bit. Not when Chie was swimming in between her legs. She almost drowned as she drank down the incoming juices.

It was raining even harder, and with some more sips, licks, and sucks on Yukiko’s most sensitive areas, she released, raining hard on Chie’s face.

Chie got on her knees and wiped her face. “Rain on me.” she chucked and probably smirked, but it was difficult to tell in the heavy rain.

Yukiko laughed and tried to stand up;Chie helped her. “Thank you. Let’s go before we catch a cold.”

They placed their yukatas back on, and Chie joked,

“We did the nasty in nasty weather.” she snickered.

Doing the nasty in nasty weather? That was… she couldn’t help but laugh so hard that she had to hold her stomach.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny, Yukiko.”

She calmed down. “I’m sorry. The bath should be free by now.”

“So, what’re we gonna tell your mom?” Chie asked as they headed towards the bathhouse. “I’m sure she’s looking for us by now.”

“I’ll tell her that we were playing in the rain.”

She stopped. “What?”

“Girls like twirling around in the summer rain.” she explained.

“Oh.” she resumed walking. “I can’t wait to wash this dirty rain outta my hair!”

She sighed. “Me too.”

After they washed each other down in the bathroom, they ran to lick each other down in Yukiko’s room.

The downpour didn’t stop that night, and the girls didn’t stop raining down on each other all. Night. Long.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
